1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decorative molded body for use in a variety of electronic instruments such as a cellular phone, a mobile information terminal, and an AV instrument. More specifically, the present invention relates to a key top for a pushbutton switch for use in an operation portion of the variety of electronic instruments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Required of a variety of electronic instruments such as a cellular phone, a mobile information terminal, and an AV instrument, are not only functions thereof but also excellent exterior designs. In particular, the cellular phone is significantly required to satisfy those. Not only of a body of the cellular phone but also of decorated molded bodies such as a pushbutton switch and a liquid crystal display plate, high-quality designs are required. For example, there are provided such the decorations that a surface, in which even a resin material is used, of the molded body is finished in a specular gloss tone, that the surface is finished in a matte metallic color tone in which the specular gloss tone is suppressed on the contrary, and that characters and symbols are made to look three-dimensional.
As a technology for making the characters, the symbols, and the like look three-dimensional, JP 2003-109450 A discloses a technology of forming an irregular surface so that display portions formed on a resin outer side surface and a peripheral portion thereof can be different from each other in surface roughness. Further, JP 11-320570 A discloses a technology of forming a three-dimensional irregular pattern on an inside of a molded body, in which the irregular pattern is formed on a surface of a resin film by printing in advance, and the surface is covered with a different resin so that irregularities of the irregular pattern can be filled therewith.
However, in the method described in JP 2003-109450 A, the difference of the surface roughness is made by using a metal mold or by transferring marks so that the display portions are made to emerge. Accordingly, it is difficult to form complicated designs and patterns. Further, it is pointed out that, when the metal mold is used, there is an economical problem that a variety of metal molds are necessary according to types of the display portions, and when the marks are transferred, there is such a problem that breakage and deformation of the molded bodies are prone to occur. In the method described in JP 11-320570 A, since the irregularities sealed in the inside of the resins are visually recognized by using a difference in optical reflectance, there are problems in that the resins which can be used are limited, and that the irregularities are difficult to be seen even if selection is made among the resins.